vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Riggs
Summary Eddie Riggs is the main protagonist of Brütal Legend (Voiced by Jack Black). He is considered to be the greatest roadie in the business, and works for the Worst Heavy Metal Band of all time, Kabbage Boy (I mean who mixes heavy metal with rap and pop!? Who!?). After an accident during a concert Eddie was on the brink of death before a drop of blood fell onto his belt buckle which turned out to be a magic amulet that summons the Spirit of Ormagoden, the Eternal Fire Beast. After killing most of the Band members, Ormogoden teleports Eddie back in time to the Age of Metal; A world inspired by heavy metal albums and lyrics. After Eddie wakes up (fully healed) he is immediately attacked by Doviculus's hooded demon followers. In an fort to defend himself, Eddie picks up the nearest weapon he could find: an axe. He then picks up his guitar and after playing a few notes he found out that it can now summon electricity and generate fire balls from under his enemies, A few minutes later, he meets a girl named Ophelia, and they teamed up to escape the temple. Eventually they are trapped inside the temple with several goons waiting outside. Fortunately, Eddie notices some glowing music notes on a giant tablet and once he played the solo it summoned Several car parts. Eddie reassembles the Hot Rod and they were able to plow through the enemies. After being brought to Bladehenge, he meets Lars, the leader of the Human rebellion that fights the Tainted Coil, and his sister Lita. After a brief introduction and an explanation as to what's going on, Eddie decides to help them out and start a revolution against Doviculus and the Tainted Coil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly higher Name: Eddie Riggs (Real last name is Riggnarok) Origin: Brütal Legend Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Possibly in his late 20's) Classification: Roadie, Human-Demon Hybrid (spoilers) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept in using an axe, Lightning and Fire Manipulation with Clementine, Flight with his demon wings, Can fix anything (except Kabbage Boy's music) (created a car out of nothing but a few spare parts and can build a stage/fortress in a span of a few minutes), Can summon a car and even a giant fiery blimp by playing a solo, and Empathic Manipulation (can inspire troops to fight harder by playing the battle cry). Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought a giant metal spider queen), possibly higher (Bring it in Home solo summons a giant flaming blimp that explodes on impact) Speed: Superhuman, higher when flying, possibly Transonic with the Deuce, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (By summoning lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Athletic human (Can lift several large speakers by himself) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Axe, longer when using Guitar or vehicle weapons Standard Equipment: The Separator (his Axe), Clementine (his guitar), The Deuce (His Druid plow) Intelligence: Average (Though he was smarter than most of the people in the Age of Metal considering he was the first human to ever build a car there) Weaknesses: Eddie can't continuously play his guitar because it will get warmer and warmer each time he plays and can't play when it's glowing because it's too hot. Vulnerable when playing a solo Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shocker: Eddie strums his guitar up to five times, summoning quick bolts of lightning that can possibly stun enemies. * Pyro: Eddie focuses and plays a note that summons a fireball that blasts the enemies into the air. * Earth Shaker: Eddie jumps up and plays a massive power chord that shakes the ground as soon as he lands (can also affect the environment as it brought down the roof of the temple and knocked away engines hanging by chains) * Flash Pot: Eddie creates a small flash pot underneath his opponent that pops them off the ground. * Grand Slam: After Eddie pops an enemy into the air he smacks them away with his axe. * Fire Chord: Eddie does a quick strum from his guitar and ignites a flame jet under the closest foe (will cause them to burn for a brief period of time). * Power Slide: Eddie runs up and plays his guitar to drop to his knees and play a quick solo, clearing any enemies in his path. * Grabber: Eddie strums his guitar and blasts an enemy toward him. * Rock Kick: Eddie channels energy into his foot and kicks his foe in the face. * Shock Bomb: When he sends an enemy into the air, he can charge them up with electricity with his guitar, turning them into a living bomb. Once they land, they will emit a burst of lightning. * Roman Candle: Eddie stomps the ground and jams his guitar to unleash a fountain of sparks, lifting foes off the ground * Guitar Solos: Eddie can perform a variety of solos that can summon heavy duty attacks and bend the path of the battle. * Summon Deuce: Eddie plays a solo that can summon the Deuce. A hot rod that is equipped with a Nitro, Heat seeking missiles, Machine guns, An electricity blaster, Mine dropper, side burners, Amps that knock away enemies, and radio. * Anvil of Burden: A solo that creates heavy anvils of the Titans tied to the legs of his opponent slowing their movement. * Face Melter: An offensive guitar solo that sends a powerful shockwave strong enough to melt the faces of weaker foes. * Bring it on Home: A solo that summons a burning zepellin of lead that crashes onto the enemy. * Battle Cry: Eddie plays a solo that inspires surrounding allies, increasing their attack (possibly turning their weapon gold for a short period of time). * Call of the Wild: Eddie plays a solo that rallies the Wildlife to fight by his side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mechanics Category:Hybrids Category:Axe Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Wing Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Leaders